1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a coin handling apparatus of the type, in which coins are prevented from jamming in a guide passage when this passage is to be closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a coin handling apparatus such as a coin packaging apparatus, in case where the supply of coins to a coin stacking cylinder is stopped by a rotary stop pin through a stop signal generated when a predetermined number of coins has been counted and thereby the supply of coins to the coin stacking cylinder should be stopped, there arises no problem of coin jamming since the stop signal for driving the rotary stop pin is designed to be generated under a condition that the coin passing through the coin passage, to be stopped, reaches a suitable position relative to the rotary stop pin so as to cause no jamming. In the meanwhile, in the coin packaging apparatus, it is desirable to stop the supply of the coins at an optional time, and for this purpose, means is provided for optionally issue a stop signal to drive the rotary stop pin. In such a case, when the rotary stop pin is driven to stop the supply of coins at an optional time, there arises a problem that the coins are jammed between a conveyor belt and the rotary stop pin. More particularly, in case where a stop signal is issued when the coin to be stopped reaches just before the rotary stop pin, an upwardly projecting semi-circular top portion of the rotary stop pin is projected into the coin passage through its rotation to strike against the coin just passing by, which is forced by the conveyor belt to move toward the coin stacking cylinder and as a result the coin thus stricken rides on the rotary stop pin. Still the worse, there is invited to defect that the coin or coins are bitten between the side edge portion of the guide passage and the rotary stop pin so that the rotary stop pin cannot be reversely moved to its initial position even by issuing a signal for reversing the rotary stop pin.